The Soul Mark Game
by LittleBozSheep
Summary: Sherlock isn't interested in romance or relationships, but if fate dictates he must have a soulmark, he might as well use the game to his advantage. Well, that's till DI George has to ruin it all. Rated K : for one swearword (same level swearing as in the TV show)


.

The Interesting phenomenon of Soul marks:

Sherlock knew Greg's name, of course, he knew Greg's name the man knew everything and forgot nothing. The fact these people hadn't work it out yet, made Sherlock feel the tiniest amount of sorrow for them. I mean seriously it was bloody obvious a monkey could work it out, how stupid must they be?. Take John, for example, Poor, Poor John, If only he would use his brain, he had the intelligence to work it out, but alas he never would. And quite frankly Sherlock was convinced Lestrade didn't have a brain, which explained why he's never confessed I mean clearly he couldn't remain with someone of such low intelligence irrespective of what 'fate' had told him.

You see the reason Sherlock got Greg's name wrong was so simple, it was actually genius. The part about soul marks the tiny miniature details that everyone overlooks, being the feeling that happens when the one they are destined to be with say their own name. But no, most people have to focus on the 'our marks match' or the 'happy ever after' parts, so much so they forget about his part. The buzz in your blood, the shiver down your spine and the fire in your body when you hear your soulmate say their own names. Originally to get your attention and help you find your 'loved one' as if a mark appearing on your body along with a name wasn't obvious enough. But alas the more of the world Sherlock saw the more he realised yes, these humans are idiotic and do need as much help as they can get. Especially the amount of 'I never realised we were soulmates' trash stories he had read. For scientific research only. Naturally.

See Sherlock has his traditions; He would start a chase with the buzz from tricking Greg into saying his own name still in his system. Then float on the rush of adrenaline from solving the case, which gave him the next high he needed. And any time in-between narcotics would do that. It was a solid system that worked well and served Sherlock's needs, After all, he was just playing the soul mark game the world had chosen for him.

That was until that fateful day when another stupid human had to get himself killed. Ruining Sherlock's tradition.

.

_~ The day it all fell down ~_

_._

It was a normal day, with another un-normal murder. As Sherlock was inspected the crime scene he overheard the sergeants mumbling towards each other picking holes in the 'far too original and boring name' of their victim: William Smith.  
"What's wrong with the name William?" Sherlock snapped glaring at that sergeant who's always here but Sherlock never asked his name, because quite frankly Anderson was already lowing the intelligence in the room by being here, Sherlock didn't bare think what would happen when another idiot was invited to speak.

Meanwhile, a certain DI's mind was elsewhere.

Another Murder, another missed meal, Greg just wanted this case solved so he could grab a take away and a drink. Sherlock had been doing his usual taking over, showing everyone up with his brilliant brain as always, but this time something was different. As the words 'William' came out Sherlock's mouth it hit Greg, like an electric current running down and around his body in a wild and dominating feeling, the shivers down his spine lasting for ages. As he recovered and opened his eyes Sherlock and the others were staring at him

"huh what?" he managed his mind elsewhere

"Never mind, should have known you couldn't do the simplest task" Sherlock grumbled, "John Leaving" With that the man was gone.

.

_~ That evening ~_

_._

It was later that evening as Greg relaxed in the bath he started thinking about soulmates for the first time in a long time. Staring at his soul mark just above his elbow with the words 'William' was tattooed around his arm, strange symbols almost looking like equations circling it. It had been with him for most of his life, and he was getting on, getting old, Greg knew that. When he married Susan he'd given up on soulmates, so had his wife, both very content and happy to marry each other knowing they weren't the 'perfect match' as fate had dictated. That was until she met her soulmate in the gym, a fact she neglected to tell Greg until she filed for divorce stating soulmates as the cause. It didn't change Greg's perception of the matter tho, He'd long given up on the idea of meeting his soulmate, the name to forever be tattooed on his arm linking him with a mystery guy. Then today he meets the guy, who just happens to be his murder victim. God life sucked sometimes. To think if Sherlock didn't comment on the name Greg would never have connected the two and known. Wait. Sherlock said the name. Not the victim.

No.

No way,

It can't be,

Unless

It just couldn't be, it didn't make sense. In the many years he had known Sherlock, Never once had he felt this buzz running around his body. When the two had started working together years ago, Greg had tried to find out some information about Sherlock, very quickly hitting a brick wall and finding out his history was locked down better than the government's secrets. So perhaps his name wasn't Sherlock as he's always known it, Perhaps his real name was something completely different, perhaps something simple like William. No, No. No, It couldn't be, they've known each over for years, the number of times they must have said their own names, Greg would have noticed something, but he didn't.  
Of course, he wouldn't Sherlock always said Sherlock and never said, William. Besides Sherlock never remembered his name, every time they saw each other, he always had to remind Sherlock of his…. "O that bastard" Greg laughed.

.

_~ Later ~_

_._

Greg with much delight to his discovery decided to test it out. Sadly the next couple of times they met there were too many people around, to test his hypostasis. Until one day when the DI went to drop off some papers at Sherlock's house and realised they are alone, It was a perfect chance. After deciding it wasn't hard to keep talking to Sherlock and force him to say the DI's name incorrectly

"I've got lots to do, so leave George" Sherlock huffed mere minutes into the conversation.

"Detective Inspector Gregson Lestrade" making a point to accentuate and pronounce his name clearly.

It hit Sherlock like a ton of bricks, what he'd felt from hearing 'Greg' was nothing in comparison to hearing the full extended name coming from the man's lips. Taking a deep breath the electric current still buzzed around his body. Forcing him to close his eyes as Sherlock embraced the high as he swept around him. The words wrapping around his body like an icy breath. Opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was the way Greg was watching him silently from across the room.

"You worked It out, How did you work it out?" Sherlock was shocked, before recovering and humming "Maybe you're not as stupid as you look" he tilted his head before continuing "This might actually work"

"What?" Lestrade replies

"And there it goes".

.

.

.

Authors Note: Gosh it's hard to get into such an intelligent man's mind like Sherlock, hopefully, I've done the characters justice. If you would like a continuation of this let me know : D


End file.
